


Heatwave

by MzHxde



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, i miss you summer, it’s so cold here and i want to be warm, kinda based on a jason derulo song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: It’s too warm to sleep and Red misses Rose. Kind of based on ‘Want to Want Me’ by Jason Derulo.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so cold where I am and I want to be warm again. Also I figure red just radiates heat (like a lot of men it seems) so summer would not be his favourite time especially if there’s a heatwave.

Red Harvest lay in bed tossing and turning fitfully, the city had been experiencing a heat wave recently and even with the windows open and an air conditioning unit on the windowsill it was too hot to sleep. He’d kicked his sheets onto the floor and lay instead bare and sweat covered on the bed. Sleep evaded him for more than one reason, all he could think about was a certain red head and her body underneath his own.

He missed Rose, she and Cass had taken a job in Texas and wouldn’t be back until who knew when. The red head usually called or text ahead when she was on her way and gave her Comanche lover an eta for when they could be together again but that itself posed a problem since Red’s phone wasn’t receiving messages after it had accidentally taken a dive into a child’s swimming pool Cass had gotten before she left, mostly as a joke for faraday who kept complaining about the heat so the blonde had bought this ‘paddling pool’ as she called it and a pair of floaties for his arms too, so he wouldn’t drown she had said.

Sighing red pushed himself from the mattress and checked the time on his phone resting on the bedside locker. Three in the morning, Rose should be home by now, only one way to find out. Red tugged on a pair of jeans and a tank top before locating his boots and heading downstairs to grab the keys to his bike, he would drive over to her apartment and hope she was at home and if she wasn’t at least the drive would cool him down.

When Red made it to Brooklyn and Rose’s block he saw Oscar parked in his usual spot outside Rose’s building, she was home. He pulled his bike into a spot close to the building and almost caught himself on the ears trying to remove his helmet before running into the building and up the stairs to rose’s apartment.

It seemed the Irish woman had indeed been waiting on him as when red knocked on the door rose answered wearing nothing but a smile

**“What took you so long?”** she grinned

Red didn’t give an answer simply picking up his red haired beauty and shutting the door behind him with a kick. There’d be time for talk later but for now she was all his and red intended to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
